Professor Vincent Mac.Tire
Vincent Mac.Tire, born Vincent Abaddi, was born on October 31st, 1981. He is a master of wandless magic and has extensive knowledge and experience in dark magic. His wand is Ebony wood with Phoenix Tail Feather core. He is a vampire, a young blood at only ten years. Backstory Early Life Born Vincent Abaddi to Mihal and Lilith Abaddi on October 31st, 1981 in London England, Vincent was raised in a death eater family that followed the teachings of Gellert Grindlewald. He was raised in an abusive home similar to his sister Gyasi Thema. His parents knew that he would become a death eater due to his eagerness to please his parents. They used the cruciatus curse against him, knowing that he would not only obey more, but expecting him to come out more bitter and angry than he was before. At the age of ten, Vincent was brought to Azkaban by his parents to meet Gellert Grindlewald. Not knowing the reason behind the meeting, Vincent was eager to make his parents proud and attended the meeting with high hopes and enthusiasm. The outcome, however, was not what anyone expected. When Gellert Grindlewald looked at Vincent, he decided that Vincent was not worthy of being a death eater to follow him in England. He instructed Mihal and Lilith to send Vincent to Durmstrang in hopes that Vincent would become a wizard worthy of joining the death eaters. Mihal and Lilith listened to the dark lord, writing to the headmaster of Durmstrang to ask that Vincent be accepted in their school and for him to remain there during his holidays. When this request was accepted, they sent him off at the first chance they got, holding a disdain for their son. A year after they sent off Vincent, his sister was born and the world was told Vincent was dead, hopes being placed in his sister that she would become the turning point for dark magic in his place. Years At Durmstrang Not much is known about Vincent’s time at Durmstrang. It is only known that he excelled in wandless and dark magic in Durmstrang, mastering the former. After Durmstrang After his schooling at Durmstrang he made the family proud by joining Grindelwald. His family was informed of his" death" after his first mission. From that point on he killed anyone he was pointed at. His missions were all assassinations for his leader, until he got a group mission to clear a village. Upon arrival he realized it was an initiation missing for a new recruit: his sister. Before the mission began he killed the other four death eaters, and obliviated his sister, making her believe she was the only surviver of the incident. While doing this, they saved 20 children in the village. In the town of Larvick ,Scotland, he was bitten and infected with Vampirism defending his sister on her way back to the family and the death eaters. He took on the new name Mac.Tire that day. After the battle in Scotland and becoming a vampire, he retired as a death eater, using his new name to hide from the ministry and live a new life. The only person to know of his new identity was his little sister Gyasi, the same sister he protected from the vampire and saved from her initiation. A year later, his sister appeared on his doorstep, trembling. She had run away from home, a new graduate from Hogwarts. He took her in, helping her forge the documents to change her name to Gyasi Thema. To protect his sister, he returned home and killed his father and cousins, hoping to save Gyasi from being hunted and followed. He hid what he had done from his sister. Unbeknownst to him, their father had a Horcrux: the family locket. Gyasi hid it from everyone, searching for a way to destroy it. Whilst his sister stayed with him, he suggested that she take time to herself and travel the world. She needed his advice, leaving to Japan to teach at Mohoutokor, Japanese School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While it pained him to watch her leave, he knew this was what was best for his little sister. Time As A Professor After his sister left to Japan, he began to search for a way to start anew but also repent for his sins and make up for his crimes. He figured the best way to do this would be to go to Hogwarts as a professor. He wrote to Hogwarts, hoping that they would accept him despite his vampirism and his past, though he chose to hide the latter. When he received a letter stating they would like him to come in for an interview, his heart skipped a beat. Upon finishing the interview, he became a professor of wandless magic, aiming to teach his students what they are capable of and how to defend themselves. How vowed to himself that he would eat all death eaters he came across. Current Currently, Vincent is dealing with his Gyasi’s disappearance, having received the locket that is his father’s horcrux. He is the one to have discovered his sister’s disappearance upon returning to America to visit her, finding that the locket she told him to find was missing. Believing she was going to use the locket to buy herself time and turn him in, he went to America to speak with her about it. This is when he found the ashes left behind by her signature jacket and the locket, untouched by the flames that destroyed her jacket. Abilities Wandless Magic: Vincent is a master at wandless magic, being able to cast the unforgivable curses without using a wand as a conduit. He uses this mastery to teach his class, Wandless Magic at Hogwarts. He became a master due to his training at Durmstrang. Dark Magic: Due to his time as a death eater and studying at Durmstrang, Vincent was heavily trained in the dark arts, using it throughout most of his adult life. When his little sister was thrown into a mission where she was to destroy a village, despite wanting to save the people within, he went back on his words and saved her, turning his back on the death eaters. He now only uses it to help people and protect those he cares about or when the situation calls for it. Vampirism: After being attacked by a vampire while saving Gyasi, he became a vampire, gaining the heightened speed, senses, and strength. For years, he struggled with the inability to be out in the sun, but was aided with an enchantment on a necklace that allows him to step out into the sunlight. He hides the necklace from others. Patronus: Vincent is able to conjure a fully formed patronus that takes the form of a Dire Wolf. He used the memory of Gyasi showing up on his doorstep, trembling, having run away from home and from the death eaters. He was the first person she thought of when she ran away and he embraced her, welcoming her home. Relationships Vincent is currently not in a relationship by his own choice. It is not of a lack of liking anyone, but by choice as he carries a lot of baggage and does not want to put that on another person. The only relationship he has is the familial relationship he has with Gyasi. His past relationships are unknown. Appearance Vincent is an average to thin man with short brown hair, a beard, and blue eyes. Vincent wears a black button up shirt, a black vest, and a kilt. Category:Characters